Child No More
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Based off of a Fanfic i read on the site. Will has grown up with the care of her friends and teacher. Through it all she has had one person she cared for the most now she will show her. F/F, Slave, Trans, Yuri, Futa. Waring Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Based on a story i red its called Child of twisted Destiny by Nelo Akuma on ff . net

**The story is not quite finished yet but they just updated today with a sex part. Also inspired by the song (Ginuwine - Simply Irresistible)**

Futa/Female

Will/Elyon

"Will"-Normal speaking

_'__Elyon'_-Normal thought/Dreams

**By WDG**

**

* * *

**Elyon started at the ashen skinned Elf with wonder. She certainly had grown red hair still cropped short and shooting off in Wild driections, red-gold eyes holding her own gaze. She had formed up as well now Arms bulge with the new muscle that used to not be there. Her clothes where simple black pants, black boots, dark red belt, grey shirt, and a dark red vest. Also across her neck was the blood red choker all slaves wore, it showed Elyon's family symbol on the front.

Looking over the dark elf brought back many memories of when she was younger doing the same thing, even that voice was back in her head telling her of all the things she could get the taller elf to do to her. Shaking her head she shouted and stood up getting her friends and mothers attention, whom had all been in the dinning room with her, "WILL" the blond elf shouted running to the dark elf jumping into her arms.

"What no Hello for me, my daughter" said a more masculine voice, turning her head Elyon smiled at her father and jumped from Will's arms to his hugging her father "i have missed you to daddy". Her father chuckled before setting her down and patting Will on the back "excuse me ladies my wife is calling my name" walking to his wife they both left the room, leaving six girls in the room.

Hay-lin grinned and hopped up pulling Irma and Taranee "Come on guys lets leave them be" said the rouge Irma nodded "come on Corny that means you to" said Irma only to get yelled at by Cornelia "DON'T CALL ME CORNY IRMA" as the walked through the double doors shutting them behind them.

Will and Elyon giggled watching the two of them. Once alone both girls sought each other eyes. Blue meet red-gold, Elyon moved closer into Will's space wrapping her arms around the girl "I have missed you so much Will" said the blond haired elf, pressing her body closer to the red hair elf.

Will grinned and pulled the girl closer to her, wrapping her own arms around the girl holding her in a strong grip. Lifting the girl into her arms Will purred when Elyon's scent came to her sniffing the girls neck she felt a growl in her throat. Elyon giggled when she was lifted off the ground wrapping her legs around Will's waist she gripped the girl tighter to her when she heard the purr and then the rumble of Will's chest as the girl growled softly. Looking up into Will's eyes she licked her lips "Carry me please, lets go to my room".

Will nodded and Head out and up the stairs the second floor kicking the door open Will placed Elyon once more on her feet once in the room. Elyon quickly closed and locked the door. Seeing close on the bed that could only be meant for Will she took a look at the girl, nodding her head she gather some clothes for herself and laid them out beside Will's.

"Come lets take a bath...come to thank of it this would be are first one together in the new bath on this floor usually we would take separate ones on the bathroom on the first floor" Elyon said to Will as she walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room on the right. Will nodded and blushed a little, there was good reason for that, Elyon had never seen her completely naked, made from the waist up but never below the belt.

Gulping she tried to cool herself down no need for the excitement to make things harder...or any harder then things already where. Once in the wash room both girls began to undress Will faster then Elyon once everything was off she got in the hot water and sighed. Elyon looked over at Will in surprise at how fast the girl got in the water. "Wow you must have really wanted to take a bath."

Elyon dropped her last article of clothing and slipped into the water beside Will letting out her own sigh, sinking a little more into the water. Both sat there for a while just relaxing before Eylon grabbed a sponge and some scented soap lathering up the sponge she turned to Will "turn around" she said softly. Will did as told and turned her back to Elyon. Running the sponge over Will's back she scrubbed softly at the skin, noticing the smooth play of muscle that covered the skin now, she wondered if the rest was like what she could see so far, toned arms that led up to strong shoulders leading down a straight spine...Elyon wanted to see more of the ashen skin "Will stand up some please" Will gulped and nodded moving to the edge up the tub she stood up till the water came to her waist, filly the scrubbing continue she shivered a little when cool air creased the wet side of her back.

Elyon watched the slight muscle ripple on Will's back as she shivered from the cool air. Blushing Elyon tapped one of her fingers on the spine near the curve of Will's butt saying "Turn to face me please Will". The dark elf sucked in a deep breath before turning Will rested her arms on the edge still leaning against the edge as well. Water slowly made its way down her chest across her ashen skin and nipples sticking out from the cool air, the water traveled even further down across wash board abs and into her navel.

Elyon watched each drop make its journey before blushing almost as red as Will's hair and shaking her thoughts from her head. Wet the sponge and lathering it up once more she began to was she front with the same care as the back gently scrubbing the skin clean. Once the scrubbing was done Will did the same for Elyon first her back then her front taking note of the pale skin and taught body, which was more feminine then her tomboy-ish body.

Setting down in the water once more both girls took care to was their legs and feet and etc. Will prayed to her god in thanks once it was all over and Elyon hadn't discovered her secret yet. Washing each others hair they relaxed once more and leaned back against the tub once more. Once it was time to get out Will let Elyon get out first before jumping out and wrapping a towel around her waist around her waist fast. Then grabbing a robe she tied around herself just as fast.

Elyon turned around and was about to offer Will a towel but stooped seeing the girl already in her robe and a towel. "Wow you move fast now days" giggled at the blush the red head soon got she grabbed her hand and lead her back into the room. Setting at a chair in front of the Mirror she handed Will a brushed "Would you brush my hair please" Will nodded and began to brush the golden locks slowly getting all the knots out with no pain for her mistress. Once Done she tried to rush to get dressed when a delicate hand stopped her and set her down in the chair "Whats the rush Will let me do your hair as well" Running the brush the red hair Elyon began to think.

Will had been acting strange rushing to get into the tub first, then into her robe, and then to get dressed it couldn't be because she was afraid of being seen naked after all she had just seen her naked after all, Elyon paused thinking back on it she had only seen some of Will nothing below the waist line or above her legs. What was Will hiding that she was so afraid of Elyon finding out about.

Looking down at the girl she finished her hair and laid the brush on the dresser moving to stand in front of her she pushed her back down when she tried to get up reach out she undid the knot on the robe and pushed the flaps aside, looking at the extra towel she raised an eyebrow and reached for when a firm hand stopped her looking up into worried eyes she smiled "Don't worry Will theirs nothing to fear" she stepped back and let her robe dropped leaving her bare and naked to the world or at least to Will. Moving she sat on Will's lap her legs on either side of the girl as her arms went around Will's neck.

Will's hands held Elyon's hips but her eyes still showed fear and worry. Elyon threaded her fingers into Will's hair and pulled her into a kiss before pulling back "Don't worry Will there is nothing you could show me down there that i haven't seen before" Will clenched Elyon's hips a little tighter and mumbled "I doubt that" Elyon grinned her hips down "Why do you think that you may be a dark elf and i maybe be an elf but where both still gir---oh" Elyon stopped her hips from rocking and looked down before locking back up at Will, rocking her hips once more for a fill of things she felt a bulge between her part legs and touching her center "Will...is that...but your a girl that can't be...can it" Hopping up faster then Will could till her anything Elyon yanked the towel off and tossed it aside "Oh..oh my" Elyon dropped to her kness.

Will had breast, a pussy, and a ...a...a dick, her dark elf was full of many surprises it seemed. Looking up she saw the fear and slight tears in Will's eyes, reaching up she brushed Will's cheeks "Hey...Will shush honey its okay honest...it just mean when we make love you get to have the best of both worlds..." Will nodded but still held some fear in her heart of rejection. Elyon could change her mind at any moment.

Elyon reached out to grasp the throbbing organ and gave it a soft squeeze which in turn drew a moan out of Will, licking her lips Elyon gave a couple of soft but firm tugs up and down watching as Will's stomach flexed with each deep breath of air she took in the let out as her breathing became faster. Looking at the member in her hands Elyon noticed how the skin on the member covered the head, meaning Will was uncut, the member was slowly becoming harder in her grasp and the skin pulling back taught the head poking out and leaking with pre cum.

Elyon lent forward and gave it a sharp lick, tasting the cum on her tongue it was sweet almost like candy, she didn't expect that, leaning in she sucked on the head rolling her tongue around the head and over the sensitive tip. Will groaned and bucked her hips a little, reaching down she grasped Elyon's head in her hands threading the silky locks through her fingers. Elyon pulled back after a while only to hear Will whimper smirking she looked up with hooded eyes at Will, "Take me to bed Will".

Will looked down at Elyon and nodded reaching down she picked up Elyon and sat her on the bed, taking the clothes off the bed she tossed them over onto the chair, she shook off her robe and pulled the covers back. Elyon moved to lay in the middle of the bed before beckoning Will to her with her finger. Will climb into the bed and crawled up Elyon's body laying kisses upon her thighs and stomach as she went then upon reaching Elyon's lips she locked her own with Elyon's. Running her tongue over the soft lips she begged for entrance once granted she let her tongue mingle with Elyon's both girl's moaned out with their tongues brushed each others, Will moved to pull her tongue back Elyon's followed and ran her tongue over the sharp fangs only dark elfs grew. Pulling back when Will gave a primal growl she giggle "Are you teeth that sensitive my Will".

Will nodded before going back in for a kiss, Elyon inched herself closer as they kissed and wrapped her legs around Will's torso, here heels digging into Wills butt. Will groaned at the contact pulling back from the kiss to breath in Elyon's scent. Will then reached down and positioned herself before looking up at Elyon and saying "Relax or it might hurt" even though she knew it wouldn't be completely painless.

Elyon nodded gravely. "Yeah," she replied with a deep sigh. "Go slow. Don't hurt me." Will nodded and kissed her softly "I would never" she whispered. Will moved back some to make sure she was going to enter her lover with as less pain as possible reach down she touched her lovers center feeling her wetness. But she was jerked back when Elyon tightened her legs around her waist.

Looking up she smiled at Elyon before pushing forward slowly. The tip of Will's penis rubbed between Elyons's legs and she gasped softly when she felt pressure. Elyon moaned sharply, feeling a pinch. She opened her eyes and looked down. She saw Will's throbbing erection inching itself gradually inside her. When she heard Will gasp suddenly, she snapped her head up. Will's eyes were shut tightly and she bit down on her bottom lip.

Elyon felt a tighter pinch before she closed her eyes tightly and hissed with pain hands grasping Will's arms tight. Will paused once she was all the way in looking at her lover she leaned down and kissed her gently and whispered "I'm sorry Elyon I am not trying to cause you pain" Elyon nodded and gripped Will tighter between her legs. "J-Just..just start moving Will" said Elyon as she pushed her hips up wincing at the pain, Will looked at her but nodded and began to movie thrust her hips slowly.

Will bent her legs, dug her fingers into the mattress, and gently pushed forward again and again, starting a gradual thrusts.

The bed began to rock rhythmically with Elyon's soft cries of passion as the pain slowly faded. Elyon swept her hands up Will's arms up to her shoulders, gripping them tightly, starting to gasp softly. Will went faster; pushing herself forward between Elyon's thighs; deepening her penetration; arching her shoulders; panting heavily; clenching the sheets tightly between her fingers. Her hips smacked repeatedly against the pale flesh of Elyon's skin.

Will groaned at the tight walls clenching at her member and kept her frantic pace. She pushed her feet into the mattress to mount Elyon closely, driving her hips rapidly between Elyon's thighs. Elyon clenched her legs around Will's waist and rocked herself back and forth. Will grip the sheets tighter between her fingers she was about to cum and she could feel it, panting her thrust became more harder the slapping sound of her skin and Elyon's echoing in the room.

Will almost whimpered in disappoint, she was going to fail at please her lover by cumming to soon, or so she thought until Elyon suddenly screamed and her walls locked on Will's member holding it into place as she climaxed. Will was right behind her, filling Elyon with her seed as her member jerked inside the tight walls shooting up into her tight pussy.

Soon the both came down from their high and panted softly, Will rested her head on Elyon's shoulder for a moment before gathering what strength she had left and pulled out with a wet sound. Rolling on to her back she laid beside Elyon pulling the covers up over them she pulled Elyon to her "Are you okay you not in pain are ya". Elyon nuzzled up to will and kissed her shoulder softly "No after you started to move the pain faded away and all that's left is this blissful state where in....heheh i guess your no child anymore huh Will" said Elyon as she looked up the grinning dark elf.

Will looked at Elyon and said "No...i guess i'm not a child anymore". As they laid their talk to each other and catching up on lost time, the soon feel asleep in each others arms as the moon raised up into the sky.

Meanwhile back in the dinning area the four girls, Elyon's Mom and Father all sat planning a wedding for the two happy lovers.


End file.
